Coming Back to You
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: "No one can replace him!" I shouted. Gran shook her head sadly, and I got up and ran to my bedroom, where I frantically began throwing clothes into my Anubis suitcase.
1. Letters to Fabian

CHAPTER 1: Letters to Fabian

_Dear Fabian,_

_I miss you. It's been too long without you - three months exactly - and I just can't do this anymore. Every day I get up for more testing and poking. I'm not sure exactly what they want from me, but they seem so intent on finding it that they won't let me go. And I just really need to see you, or hear your voice or something. It's so hard to sit here every day and know that I could be at Anubis with you. That you could be holding me right now, but you're not. I need you. I love you. I'm sorry I can't be there right now. _

_Love always, _

_Nina_

"Bring her in here." the head member of testing said. The guards that had my hands brought me into the same white room I'd been led into every day for three months. They sat me in a chair and ripped hair off, stuck needles into my arms, and ran scans over every part of me. It hurt terribly, but I just kept thinking about the letter I had written Fabian that morning - another letter that would never get sent.

"We're done for today." the head member finally declared. I was sent back up to my house, where Gran was waiting in the kitchen with hot coffee and Christmas bread.

"Did it hurt bad today?" she asked me when I entered.

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Nina, aside from this testing, what's wrong?" Gran wondered.

"I miss him." I said simply, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"I know, dear. I know you do. But you have to find someone here for now."

"No one can replace him!" I shouted. Gran shook her head sadly, and I got up and ran to my bedroom, where I frantically began throwing clothes into my Anubis suitcase.

That night, I crawled into my bed knowing full well I wouldn't still be in it the next day. Of course, no one else knew that. At around eleven, when everyone was asleep, I slid out of bed and into a warm sweater and skinny jeans. I brushed my hair out so it looked presentable, but put off the makeup. Making sure Gran and Aunt Elizabeth wouldn't hear me, I threw my packed suitcase out the open window, where it landed with a soft thud that was definitely inaudible from my family's rooms down the hall. I grabbed my wallet, which contained all of my licenses, several hundred pounds, and a hundred dollars, shoved it in my pocket, and left, hailing a taxi cab as I ran down our busy street. When one stopped for me, I got in and requested the Portland airport, clutching my plane ticket to England in my hand.

When we pulled up to the airport, I paid the driver, got out, and ran to my plane, passing security in a heartbeat. I was ushered to seat 13 and given a wifi password and menu. Nothing appealed to me, as my stomach was still churning from my quick escape. But I pulled out my laptop and began breaking through the disabled websites as Maine fell back in the distance. The "testers", as I called them, had blocked off Facebook, Twitter, the school connect called Anubook, Tumblr, and virtually any other type of communication website. Luckily, when I was far enough away from them, the connection was easier to break. I killed firewalls and figured out the passwords they'd put up to keep me off easily. Mainly they were things like "ninamariemartin" and "testingroom82". I guess you could say they were all very invested in the experiment.

Once I was finally able to log onto Anubook, I checked my messages. There were over 1,000 of them! Almost every one said, "I miss you, come back!" and were from my Anubis mates. But Fabian had sent some too, telling me how much it hurt to be without me and how he loved me. Just before the tears started falling, the flight attendant announced that we would be landing in Liverpool shortly. I cheered silently, and packed my things.

The whole half hour train ride from Liverpool to Wallasey, where Anubis House is, my heart was pounding. Images kept flashing through my head, fears of them not caring that I was back, especially Fabian. But I remembered how one of the messages he sent me was from just the day before, and exactly what it read.

_Neens, please come back soon. I can't bear being without you anymore. I love you. Fabian. _

That kept my hopes up the rest of the ride, and when we reached the train station and my taxi came, I was relieved. I would be seeing my friends soon! The taxi driver opened his door and yelled, "Miss Martin?" in the thick English accent that I missed so terribly.

"That's me!" I yelled back happily, rolling my suitcase to the car and feeling a little bit of deja-vu.

"Alright, well, throw your things in the back there," the driver said, pointing to the open trunk, "and climb right in." He held the door open for me, and I slid into the car, taking in the smell of cinnamon air freshener and his cologne, which, strangely, smelled nice.

"So, is this yer first time to England?" the man asked nicely.

"No, I go to school here." I responded quickly, a smile spreading quickly across my face.

"Oh. How come yer coming in the middle of the year then, miss?" he wondered in his gruff voice. He reminded me of Hagrid from Harry Potter, and this conversation reminded me of my first ride to Anubis house two years ago.

"I um - I had some things to take care of back in America." I answered quietly. The driver nodded, changing the subject to something even more awkward.

"Are ya nervous to be goin back?" he asked.

"No."

"Ya don't think anybody's gonna wish ya hadn't come back?"

"No, my friends miss me."

"A'ight, glad to hear it, missy." he smiled, showing off a few missing teeth but a happy grin. Until a cow from a nearby pasture decided to cross the road. I think he had gotten out of his pen, as the gate to the pasture he came from was wide open.

"Oy! You over there!" my driver yelled, "move outta my way!" I laughed quietly. It was amusing seeing the man get angry at a cow. The cow looked at the driver, looked back to his pasture, looked back at the driver, continued chewing his cud, and walked across.

"F***ing cows." Mr. Charles (his name plate was propped up on the the dash) muttered when he thought I couldn't hear.

Five minutes later, we showed up at the Frobisher-Smythe school. It was just how I remembered it, but nicer because I was excited to get there. The iron sign above the old brick entrance read, "Frobisher-Smythe Academy" in big, bold letters. Trees and flowers lined the gravel drive, and the grass was bright under the still present half-moon, and coated in dew. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, and I mentally squealed of excitement. We pulled up in front of Anubis house, (which looked creepier at night than it did during the day) and I almost screamed.

"A'ight, missy, here we are." Mr. Charles smiled. I handed him money, thanked him kindly, and pulled my things up to the door.

**I hope you guys liked it, I know I said I'd be uploading a new story soon ... this is it! Look out for chapter 2 by next week! - Sydney**


	2. Anubis

CHAPTER 2: Anubis

**Here's chapter 2! I've already got chapters 3 and 4 finished as well, so I'm just working on 5 for ya! :) - Sydney**

I pulled my key to the house out of my back pocket and pressed it into the lock, turning the knob at the same time. It unlocked with a click, and the squeaky door opened almost instantly, as it had the day I arrived. As soon as I stepped inside, the familiar smell of expensive wood and the girl's perfume mixed together with the boy's cologne reached my nose, making me smile even wider, if that was possible. Victor knew I was coming, so it wasn't a surprise when he came out of his quarters to greet me.

"Good morning, Miss Martin." the raven man said in his almost monotone voice. I knew he wasn't the sweetest man, but it was comforting to see him again.

"Morning, Victor." I smirked. He smirked back. It had kinda been a thing between the two of us since I gave him that tear of gold. When Victor bade me good night and snuck down to the cellar to do God-knows-what, I checked my phone for the time. 4:30 am. That meant Amber, Fabian, and the others wouldn't be up. That's when I was cut off by a half-suppressed half-not squeal coming from my best British friend.

"Neens! You're back!" Amber almost shouted. I pressed my finger to my lips, and she nodded, mocking me.

"Amber!" I whisper-yelled happily. She embraced me in a tight hug, filling my lungs with her favorite expensive perfume. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and down the hall as I hugged her, as her loud squeal had woken most of the house up.

"Nina!" they all cried excitedly. Patricia came right over to hug me, followed by Joy, Eddie, Mara, and the rest of the boys. But no Fabian.

"How have you been?" Mara asked.

"Pretty good, you guys?" I wondered. They all replied with a chorus of "good"s and "good but we missed you"s.

"So, uh, what are you doing here at 4:30 in the morning?" Eddie asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"I'm back for good, but I kinda had to sneak out." I whispered, checking over people's shoulders for Fabian.

My housemates muttered things to each other, most likely about why I had to sneak out and such.

"Do any of you know where Fabian is?" I asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"Yeah, he's asleep. He had earbuds in 'cause I was watching a movie last night." Eddie explained, gesturing towards his and Fabian's bedroom. I nodded understandingly, but I was really anxious to see him.

"I could go get him if you'd - " my Osirian started, but I interrupted.

"Yes, please!" I said. With that, Eddie nodded and headed off towards his room.

(Line Break)

No One's POV

Back at Nina's Gran's house, the "testers" were searching all over for Nina, even though her Gran held a note from her.

"You aren't going to find her," she told them, "she's gone." The testers sighed, and stalked over to where Evelyn sat at the counter, the letter out in front of her, along with a cup of coffee.

"Alright, then where did she go?" the head tester, Augustus, asked angrily.

"Back to England. And I wouldn't head after her if I were you." the lady answered kindly, a bright smile in her eyes.

"Now why wouldn't I?" Augustus snapped.

"She's got lots of security there. Her friends, her headmaster, and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend especially." Evelyn replied smugly.

"Well why would she go off on us?" a dumber tester, Dave, asked.

"She left her life behind when she came back, and she didn't know it! Nina needs to be around her friends. She needs people who are her own age, not old folks like us. And Fabian. Oh, Fabian. She was going mad without him, and I'm positive him her. They need each other. You can't rip two people apart like that. It hurts."

"Who's this Fabian boy?" Augustus demanded.

"Nina's boyfriend," Evelyn nodded, "just please don't go find her."

(Line Break)

No One's POV

"Fabian, wake up!" Eddie whispered loudly, shaking his friend. Fabian didn't wake up, so Eddie pushed him on the floor. The sleepy boy eyes snapped open, his hand automatically reaching to swat Eddie's head.

"What did you wake me up for? You kept me up all night with your movie!" Fabian yelled, making Eddie cover his ears. Out in the hall, Nina and the others heard him, and laughed.

"You're being loud!" Eddie told his roommate. Fabian nodded in understanding, tugging his bright orange earbuds out of his ears.

"So, uh, why did you wake me up?" Rutter asked, still fighting to keep his eyelids up from his lack of good sleep.

"Oh, right. There's something you - might want to see." Eddie smiled, a fire dancing in his blue eyes.

"Ok-ay." Fabian said, questioning his friend's honesty.

"Come on!" Eddie shouted, running out into the hall, Fabian hot on his heels.

"Fabian?!" someone yelled.

"Nina?" Fabian yelled back.

(Line Break)

Nina's POV

I heard Fabian yell at Eddie, clearly unable to hear much of anything, nevertheless his own voice.

"What did you wake me up for? You kept me up all night with your movie!" my boyfriend yelled. I laughed, as did the others. Just like Fabian to say something like that. And then he started coming down the hall, and I couldn't control myself.

"Fabian?!" I shouted, uncontrollable butterflies flapping around my stomach.

"Nina?!" he yelled back.

"Fabian!" I screamed as soon as I saw his adorable face.

"Neens!" my guy yelled.

"Oh my God!" I cried, happy tears starting to stream down my face. Fabian and I couldn't wait any longer, and we ran towards each other at full speed, crashing into each other and melting into a strong embrace as soon as our skin touched. I smiled into his shoulder, tears falling down onto his shirt, which showed off his defined muscles. I took in his familiar smell of faded cologne and just - him.

"I finally got you back." I wailed.

"I missed you, Nina. So much." Fabian told me.

"I missed you too. More than anything."

"I'll never let you go again, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We hugged each other tightly, squeezing every last bit of energy out of the both of us. Amber started crying and squealing, unable to take our cuteness. Alfie faked a barf, and Fabian and I silently laughed. And then we kissed. When our lips touched, it was unlike anything else. Sparks flew uncontrollably, and it felt completely right. After a little while, we pulled apart (much to our dismay), and I fell back into his arms, completely content and happy to be there.

"Do you want to go to bed, Neens?" Fabian asked me, a tired look in his eyes, "Eddie watched a movie on full volume all night and I'm exhausted!" he complained, almost asleep. He looked absolutely adorable being sleepy, like any other boy does. But especially mine.

"If it means we have to be apart, no." I said.

"Then let's fix that." Fabian whispered seductively, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to his room, where we collapsed into his bed. I snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped a comfortable arm around me and pulled the comforter over us.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, my love." my boyfriend whispered back. He kissed my forehead, and we fell asleep.

**Review please! Thanks for reading! xx **


	3. Lockers, Flirting, and Sweetie

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! And look out for a reference to Taylor Swift's song "Treacherous". See if you can find it! :) - Sydney

(Nina's POV)

I woke up the next morning pressed up against Fabian. When I realized where I was, I smiled. I guess he was awake before me, because he quickly turned and kissed me on the cheek when he realized I was next to him.

"Morning love." he whispered with a smile.

"Morning." I whispered back, leaning in to kiss him.

"Get a room!" Mick yelled from his bed.

"We're in a room!" Fabian called back.

"Then go under the covers!" Eddie screamed. Fabian rolled his eyes, but pulled the covers over our heads anyways.

It was hot under the comforter, and I could feel Fabian's heat radiating off of him. I clutched his shirt, resting my hand on his chest. We leaned in close, but not close enough for our lips to touch. When the gravity got to be too much, I fell forward, letting my lips crash into his. We didn't make out. We didn't get very heated. But being so close to him in such a close space gave me a rush I didn't want, and clearly he got one too, because when we pulled apart for air, he said, "we should get ready for school". I nodded, and tugged the covers off of our heads, slipping out of bed in the process.

As I ran up the stairs to my room, Victor poked his head out of his office.

"What were you doing out of bed, Miss Martin?" the stern man asked me.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly, running into my room and slamming the door.

I pulled on my white button-down shirt, my blazer embellished with the school logo, my black skirt, and my grey socks. Then I brushed my hair, but didn't pull it up, and headed downstairs.

Fabian was already sitting at the table, in his usual spot, when I got there. His tie was undone, his shirt unbuttoned a little at the top, and his hair was still wet from a shower. He had a pastry crammed in his mouth, and when he said "good morning" to me, it sounded more like "gummaring". I laughed, and sat down next to him.

"Hey Nina." Fabian said when he finished his pastry.

"Hey." I smiled. He buttoned up his shirt, much to my dismay, and he noticed.

"What?" he asked, a sly grin playing on his beautiful face.

"Oh, nothing." I replied smugly, still eyeing his shirt.

"Is something wrong?" Fabian wondered.

"Maybe - you can leave those buttons undone." I whispered, reaching to undo the top two. Of course, at that moment, Patricia and Eddie walked in.

"I always walk in at the wrong moments!" Patricia whined.

"Maybe you could do that for me sometime, Yacker." Eddie told his girlfriend, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Aw, shut up slimeball." Patricia laughed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Eddie grinned like mad, and Fabian rolled his eyes.

"We'd better get going if we want to get there early!" I exclaimed, noticing the time. School was to start in twenty minutes.

"Right, let's go." Fabian agreed.

"Bye lovebirds!" Patricia screamed as we walked out the door. I could still hear her and Eddie laughing when we crossed the front lawn.

When Fabian and I got to school, no one was in the halls. Teachers were in meetings, scattered throughout the school, but we were the only one in our hallway. So I decided to play a game.

"Bet you can't catch me." I giggled as I snatched Fabian's Winter hat.

"Neens!" he yelled, starting to dash after me.

I ran, fast, through the halls. When Fabian would start to catch up, I would squeal and run faster. People started to open their doors and look out into the halls, but they didn't see us. We would already be in a different wing of the school.

Eventually, I got tired and slowed down a little. That's when Fabian caught up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and spun me around in circles. I laughed, and ended up kissing him. I don't even know how, we're just drawn together like magnets. The bell rung for homeroom, so Fabian and I ran to Miss Valentine's classroom as fast as we could. I shoved my stuff into my locker, and took a seat, waiting for Fabian.

(Line Break)

No One's POV

Fabian sprinted down the halls with Nina, just making it to homeroom. Bag slung over his shoulder, he headed to class. But Mr. Sweet stopped him before he could enter the room.

"Fabian, you're looking very - happy today." the older man told him brightly. Fabian nodded.

"I have a reason to be." he answered kindly.

"Is that so?" Fabian nodded again, "well then, good."

Just as Fabian started walking into the classroom, Nina caught up to him. Mr. Sweet nodded his head in understanding. Fabian was happy because his girl was back.

(Line Break)

Nina's POV

"Alright class, settle down, settle down," Mr. Sweet demanded, "everyone in your seats!" The class scrambled to find their chairs, including Fabian and I.

"Ah, Nina. Glad to have you back." our teacher smiled. I nodded.

"Good to be back." I said.

"Okay, well, we've just picked partners for a new project, and the only one who doesn't have a partner is ... Joy. Is that alright, Nina?" he asked.

"Yeah, great." I smiled, but winced a little bit. I bet Joy wasn't happy that I was back at all.

After class, I met up with Joy at her locker.

"Hey, so do you wanna start the project at the house later?" I asked her nicely. To my surprise, she was just as nice back.

"Yeah, definitely. Is your room alright? KT and Patricia are working together and I'm assuming they're going to be loud. They're investigating volume levels of music and how it affects brain cells or whatever." Joy laughed.

"Of course it's okay. See you after dinner?" I suggested. Joy nodded and I ran after Fabian.

(Line Break)

Evening came and went quickly, and I soon found myself waiting for Joy to appear in my bedroom. When she did come, we started working on picking a project. It was rather awkward, we barely spoke at all. Eventually, I had to break the silence.

"Uh, Joy, I think we need to talk." I said quickly.

"Okay. About what?" she asked, her head popping up from somewhere in the depths of the internet.

"I think you know what we need to talk about."

"Yeah. Nina, I'm not going to lie. I like Fabian, and I want to date him, but as much as I do, I'm not going to protest your relationship," she told me, "Fabian and I have always been close, and yeah, I don't love that he doesn't spend as much time with me anymore, but I do love how happy he is. Nina, I hope you know how much he loves you, and I hope you love him that much too."

"I do. I really, really do. I just feel bad because I know how close you and Fabian were before I came here. But Joy, I love him more than anything." I whispered. I don't even know why I whispered, it just felt right.

"Nina, don't feel bad. Fabes and I were never meant to be," Joy smiled, "can we put this all behind us now?"

"Of course."

**There's chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be posted next week. Look out for it, and thank you for all your amazing reviews! :) - Sydney**


	4. Healing Scars, Making Memories

**AND chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Healing Scars, Making Memories

(Joy's POV)

Nina and I were paired up for the big Science project. Good going, Sweetie. Now I was stuck working with the girl who had unintentionally made my life hard the year before. It's not that I didn't like Nina, I really did, I just didn't like how I reacted to all of the Nina stuff going on, and how everyone hated me. She didn't know how incredibly difficult it was to have all of your friends turn their backs on you, when you did nothing wrong at all. I know it wasn't kind of me to do poisonous things to her, but I just wanted my life back, and she had never been a part of it. Either way, I was keen on becoming friends with her, so when we had to work together, I made sure to be extra nice.

"Uh, Joy, we need to talk." Nina said when our silence became awkward.

"Okay. About what?" I asked kindly. I already knew what she wanted to talk about. Fabian.

"I think you know what we need to talk about."

"Yeah. Nina, I'm not going to lie. I like Fabian, and I want to date him, but as much as I do, I'm not going to protest your relationship," I started, "Fabian and I have always been close, and yeah, I don't love that he doesn't spend as much time with me anymore, but I do love how happy he is. Nina, I hope you know how much he loves you, and I hope you love him that much too." I couldn't believe I was spilling my heart to Nina Martin.

"I do. I really, really do. I just feel bad because I know how close you and Fabian were before I came here. But Joy, I love him more than anything." Nina whispered.

"Nina, don't feel bad. Fabes and I were never meant to be," I smiled, "can we just put all of this behind us now?"

"Of course." she said happily. I smiled back, weakly.

Nina and I got on with our project, finally picking a topic and setting to work. It felt more comfortable, as we had finally cleared the heavy air between us.

LINE BREAK

Morning came with a beam of sunshine peeping through my curtains. I woke up to a small package on my bedside table: a little tiny box wrapped in silky pink ribbon. I carefully pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. A little note typed on a card in fancy writing read, "Shining like your eyes". Cliche, but cute. Under the card was another card, holding a pair of diamond earrings.

"Patricia!" I squealed, hitting my friend on her shoulder.

"What do you want Joy?" she muttered groggily.

"Look what I got!" I whispered, shoving the earrings in her face.

"Pretty. Who gave 'em to you?" Patricia asked, a bit more awake.

"I don't know. A secret admirer, I guess." I said thoughtfully. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved the idea of having a secret admirer.

"That's cool. I'm going to take a shower." my friend decided, getting up and sleepily trudging to the bathroom. I hugged the earrings to my chest. A secret admirer.

Down at breakfast, I grabbed a slice of toast and a mug of coffee and started to head out the door. I was running late, but Amber stopped me before I could turn the knob and head to school.

"Where did you get those earrings? They're to die for!" the perky blonde squealed.

"Aw, thanks Amber. I actually don't know where they're from though, someone left them in a box next to my bed for me." I told her.

"Eep! Joy, you have a secret admirer!" Amber screamed.

"Get to school now! Both of you!" Victor's sharp voice boomed from the landing above.

"Yes sir." Amber and I said simultaneously.

LINE BREAK

"So, who do you think it is?" Amber asked me quietly as she rushed up to where I stood by my locker.

"I don't know yet. It can't be Fabian, he's with Nina. Jerome's with Mara, Alfie's with you, and Eddie's with Patricia. Mick's the only one in the house that isn't dating someone, but I'm pretty sure he just came back from a date with that cheerleader, Taylor." I told her.

"I don't know if Taylor's the kind of girl Mick would want to date, Joy. She's just like me except more obnoxious and obsessive." my blonde friend decided.

"Yeah, but Mick liked you." I offered.

"Liked, Joy. Past tense."

"True. But what about Mara? He really liked Mara, and I'm nothing like her."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Mick probably needs a breath of fresh air, and you're the perfect balance between Mara and I." Amber said happily.

"It's possible, I guess." I smiled. I sorta liked the idea of Mick and I.

"Ooh, you could be Moy!" the perky blonde squealed, quickly coming up with a name for Mick and I.

"It might not be Mick, Amber!" I laughed, walking away.

LINE BREAK

(Nina's POV)

"Alright dearies, I have some news!" Trudy exclaimed upon entering the common room, where the whole house was scattered about the room.

"Did my new dress come in?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Did I get that new book?" Fabian wondered as soon as Amber finished.

"Did I get my sports team letter?" Mick yelled, topping Fabian's cut off.

"No, no, none of those things, sorry loves." Trudy said.

"Ooh! Was there an alien sighting in London?" Alfie nearly shouted.

"No, Alfie!" the entire house said simulataneously.

"Again, not that, but I think you may like it," our housemother smiled, "even if it is a little bit rude."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Victor will away this weekend!" Trudy announced.

"Aw, yes!" Patricia yelled triumphantly.

"CAN WE HAVE A SLEEPOVER?" Amber squealed. Trudy nodded.

"All of you can have a sleepover tomorrow night, if you'd like." she told us.

"YES!" my blonde friend screamed in delight. This weekend would be very interesting.

**Sorry it was so short! I ran out of ideas until the sleepover, oops. As for Joy's little love scene there, she's my favorite character, I wanted her to have a bit of happiness and her own little plot line kind of etched into the background of the story. So it won't be too up front and in there, but it will happen throughout the story. Next chapter is the sleepover and will be posted next week, I PROMISE. Next Wednesday, okay? I think I'm going to try and update every Wednesday. Take note of the fact that I said TRY. I'm busy. HoA was brilliant last night by the way! :) - Sydney**


End file.
